Kurama to Hiei, Kurayami ni Ai
by Youko Minamino
Summary: (Yaoi: KuramaHiei) Una relación a traves de los mundos, una mujer en la mitad del camino... ¿Será su amor tan eterno como dicen?
1. Midori me, Akai me

Kurama to Hiei, Kurayami ni ai  
  
One: Midore me, Akai me   
  
¿Cuando pasó? No podia saberlo con exactitud. La primera vez que lo vio le había sorprendido el odio y la aparent, superioridad que desprendia el taciturno youkai, y a la vez la soledad y el sufrimiento que sus llameantes ojos mostraban. En aquellos tiempos había asociado la fascinación que el medio-koorime le causaba con el haber encontrado a alguien que le comprendia, alguien de su propia naturaleza. No obstante, había creado un vício con la presencia del youkai de fuego, necesitaba verle, saber que estaba bien... las noches de añoranza que pasaba en su cama, cuando él decidía ausentarse por unos dias, en una agobiante sensación de ansiedad acabaron por revelarle aquello que sabía tan bién: lo amaba. Con todas sus fuerzas, y cada día más. Necesitaba verle, tocarle... así le fue revelada su condición, por la necesidad que sentia en su alma por abrazarle, tocarle, besarle... era un deseo muy diferente del que había sentido hasta ahora, si es cierto que había tenido una infinidad de amantes en sus más de mil doscientos años, algunos realmente bellos, cautivadores, pero jamás sintió ningun apego por ellos, nada más que deseo.   
  
Fue durante el Ankoku Bujutsukai, después de la lucha contra Karasu y Bui. Estaban en los vestuarios, Hiei se había quedado profundamente dormido y Kurama aún estaba en el trance que le había causado pensar en la muerte del youkai como posibilidad. Entonces ocurrió. Kubawara, Yusuke y Koenma les habian dejado solos para investigar un extraño ruido en el lugar del ring. Entonces el medio koorime había girado un poco su cara mostrando un aniñado rostro lleno de inocencia, para suspirar por Yukina. Kurama se había levantado y había andado hasta él, el deseo de proteger a su pequeño youkai y de abrazarlo y besarlo era más poderoso incluso que su fuerte consciencia. Y había acercado el rostro hasta los lábios de Hiei, apenas rozándolos, respirando su aliento, sintiendo su calidez, y de repente sintió que no podía besarle como desearia, ni tenerlo entre sus brazos ni consolar a su pequeño niño.   
  
El dolor que sintió en su pecho entonces era incluso más agudo que el que sentia cuando Shiori, la única persona que había querido hasta entonces, estaba en el borde de la muerte. Se sentia tan impotente... sus lágrimas, que no había usado desde la juventud estaban comenzando a aparecer en los ojos esmeralda del joven cuando Koenma entró y tuvo que separarse bruscamente de los intocados labios del niño prohibido.   
  
Fue entonces que comprendió hasta que punto había llegado a enamorarse del youkai de fuego.   
  
¿Y que podía hacer ahora? Ahora que sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, que sabía de su amor, ¿que debía hacer?¿Debía decirle? ¿Y si Hiei le rechazaba? Estaba seguro de que si eso pasaba se moriria... Preferia no decirle nada y conservar esa amistad con el Jaganshi a que no le comprendiese y le rechazara. Si, lo había aceptado... Hiei jamás sabria de sus sentimientos. Pero la idea de tenerlo tan cerca y comportarse como un simple amigo le tormentaba. Si bién es cierto que se podia considerar el "mejor amigo" del youkai de fuego, el no poder tocarle, abrazarle, besarle... protegerle... creaba un vacio en su interior que le hacia más daño que cualquier otra cosa. Era doloroso, mucho.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hola!  
  
Este es mi primer fanfic en ff.net! espero que les guste... También el mi primer fic largo de más de un episodio... Depende de lo que me digan en las rewiew subiré el resto de capitulos... aunque aun lo tengo a la mitad ^^U 


	2. Kurayami ni Akai bara

Two: Kurayami ni akai bara  
  
Estaba sentado en el árbol por excelencia del ningenkai: el cerezo blanco que da a la habitación de Kurama. Cuando tenia que pasar algunas noches en el mundo humano solía dormir allí, sentía algún tipo de protección estando cerca del Kitsune, seguramente porque era su único aliado en ese estúpido mundo, la persona en quién más confiaba.   
  
Pero incluso a él le resultaba extraña la calma con la que reposaba durante aquellas horas, cuando el sueño lo arrebataba de su pasatiempo habitual; podía pasar horas y horas contemplando como el vaivén de su respiración mecía a Kurama mientras reposaba descuidadamente, mientras él mismo se sumergía en un reconfortable sueño lejos de todos aquellos horrores y pesadillas del pasado. Tan solo un sueño dulce lo transportaba a un lugar de paz y tranquilidad, casi tan dulce como el mismo Shuuichi.  
  
Y se prolongaba hasta la mañana, cuando el joven Minamino volvía a su vida social de ningen, y él desaparecía para proseguir sus entrenamientos. Algunas veces Kurama se percataba de su presencia y le ofrecía entrar, una invitación nunca rechazada por la falta de una excusa convincente que pudiese explicar que hacía allí.  
  
Aquella noche, como tantas otras, mientras lo observaba arropado por la oscuridad le asaltaron las dudas, se preguntaba si no estaría confiando demasiado en sus nuevos compañeros tantei, sobretodo en Kurama. Al fin y al cabo durante toda su vida lo habían traicionado: Cuando siendo un niño lo lanzaron desde su país para que muriera, cuando la gente que lo crió le dio la espalda, todos aquellos en los que había confiado... ¿quién le aseguraba que esa nueva gente no lo volvería a traicionar? ¿Por qué habrían ellos de ser diferentes de los demás? ¿Acaso no era él el abandonado por todos, el niño prohibido del Makai?  
  
Abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho… el mero pensamiento de volver a ser abandonado lo había arrancado de su placentera calma… sentía como el miedo le inundaba. Siempre había estado solo, pero no le había importado porque no sabía que era tener a alguien, pero ahora… ahora que les tenía a ellos, ahora que tenía a alguien en quien confiar, alguien que estuviese a su lado… ahora que tenía a Kurama… ¿Cómo volver a estar solo? ¿Sin el Youko? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero no deseaba estar solo... lo único que siempre había deseado y añorado era tener a alguien... Y ahora que había encontrado a ese alguien, que tenía a Kurama...   
  
¡Un momento! ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando por su cabeza ahora? ¡Él no tenía a Kurama! ¿Por qué de repente había pensado eso? Kurama era solo un compañero de lucha, ¿no? ¿O era eso lo que ellos conocían por amistad? Pero era muy diferente de la relación entre Kuwabara y Yuusuke… Realmente no sabía que pensar… Lo único que realmente tenía claro es que no deseaba estar solo nunca más, ya había tenido suficiente de eso… y que Kurama era muy especial para él en esta nueva vida, y que no deseaba perderlo por nada.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hola ^_^ he aquí el segundo episodio de KtHKnA (que lío... ¿se entiende que dice "Kurama to Hiei, Kurayami ni Ai?")   
  
Bueno... la verdad es que no me esperaba ningun review U.U pensaba que mi historia pasaría desapercibida entre tan gran cantidad de fanfics... pero en realidad me alegro mucho de que me dejaran reviews!! *YM feliz ^____^* Bueno, hasta aquí ha sido una especie de prologo, para situar la historia (han visto que Kawaii está Hiei? *__*) Ahora es cuando comienza todo...  
  
Pero ahora que las he probado me ha entrado la sed de review... si les gusta y desean que siga dejen sus review (Muahahaha que mala soy) Arigatou Gozaimasu!!! 


	3. Tantei mo

Three: Tantei mo  
  
Botan travesó el nublado cielo del ningenkai encima de su remo. Con las sirenas de alerta aun zumbando en sus oídos, avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia la escuela Sarayashiki, tenía que encontrar al detective espiritual cuanto antes para darle una importante misión de Koenma.   
  
No le costó mucho encontrarlo, estaba en el lugar de siempre, el terrado, solo que a diferencia de otras veces había sustituido una placentera siesta por una animada disputa con su amigo/rival Kuwabara. Botan se acercó lo más ruidosamente que pudo, pero ni así los jóvenes parecieron notar su presencia.  
  
-¡Baka Urameshi! ¡Te dije que no te daba mi bocadillo!  
  
-¡Egoísta! Si tú no te lo ibas a acabar...  
  
Kuwabara cogió a Yuusuke por la solapa -¿Y qué? ¡Era mío, lo he pagado yo!  
  
- Esto chicos... ¿chicos? ¡Chicos! ¡YUUSUKEE! -Con este último grito de Botan los dos muchachos se giraron para palidecer ante la visión de una botan enfadada, de color rojo y gigantes colmillos -¡¿Quieren hacer el favor de escucharme?!  
  
-Si, si -contestaron al unísono los dos palidecidos tantei.  
  
_-_-_-_ _-_-_-_ _-_-_-_  
  
  
  
-¿Y dices que han vuelto a robar en el Reikai?  
  
- Así es.  
  
- Creía que habían mejorado el sistema de seguridad cuando paso aquel incidente...  
  
- Si pero eso no sirvió de mucho... Y esta vez es aun más grave... El material robado son unas armas especiales del mundo espiritual.  
  
-¡¿Armas?! -de nuevo al unísono.  
  
-Sí. Ya saben que el mundo espiritual se basa solo en técnicas de defensa, pues bien, para llenar el vacío ofensivo, el rey Enma Daio encargó construir unas armas especiales de gran alcance, pero aun estaban en la fase experimental. Así que no sabemos realmente como de destructivas deben ser...   
  
Ahora fue Kuwabara quién intervino -¿Estás diciendo que hay youkai en el mundo humano con armas especiales que no se sabe que alcance tienen?  
  
- Por desgracia sí... y ahí es donde tienen su misión; deben encontrarlos y recuperar las armas. Toma -alargó un extraño aparato en forma de medidor de energía a Yuusuke -Por suerte las armas tienen sensores de localización, con este aparato podrán dar con ellas. Otra cosa, Koenma-sama les avisa de que no deben subestimar este nuevo enemigo... les recomienda que se procuren ayuda de Kurama y Hiei.  
  
-De acuerdo... si la situación es tan importante... nos tendremos que poner a trabajar inmediatamente...  
  
-Si, tienes razón... aunque eso suponga...  
  
- ¡¡Perdernos las clases siguientes!!  
  
Botan los miraba mientras recordaba algún monologo sobre la inmadurez y irresponsabilidad... pero el Tantei Team Urameshi era el último recurso de que disponía el Mundo espiritual... y nunca habían fallado... -Bueno chicos, yo me vuelvo al Reikai. Nos vemos en unas horas, ya los encontraré -Un remo apareció en la mano de la joven guía -¡buena suerte!  
  
_-_-_-_ _-_-_-_ _-_-_-_  
  
-¡¡¡Kuramaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
Kurama estaba tratando de librarse amablemente de unas bastante pesadas compañeras de clase que trataban de saber sus planes para el domingo cuando oyó el grito. Kuwabara y Yuusuke parecían realmente una estampida cuando pasaron corriendo y gritando su nombre por los pasillos del instituto Meijo. En el preciso instante en que pasaron a su lado, Kurama desapareció tras unos armarios, solo para después en el patio de la escuela, cuando los dos muchachos habían dado por inútil la búsqueda y pasaban por una zona aislada saltarles encima. Kurama parecía realmente enojado.  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Kurama! -los dos muchachos se alegraron de verle.  
  
-¡Estúpidos humanos! ¡¿Cuántas veces les tendré que decir que aquí soy Shuuichi Minamino?!  
  
Los dos muchachos se miraron y sonrieron sonrojadamente, y rascándose la cabeza pidieron perdón a Kurama con una "ah, si, es verdad, douzo", y Kurama soltó una risita. Todo perdonado.  
  
Le explicaron toda la historia de las armas del Reikai, mientras comían el almuerzo al que el Youko les había invitado, en una cafetería cercana.   
  
- ... Y nos dijo que vosotros dos podíais sernos de gran ayuda en esta misión.  
  
- Aunque la verdad es que yo preferiría que solo nos ayudases tú...  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿No hablarás en serio? Hiei puede sernos de gran ayuda...  
  
- Kurama tiene razón, mira de guardar tus asuntos personales para otro momento.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- ¡No hay peros! Lo que debemos hacer es encontrar a Hiei y ponernos a trabajar cuanto antes (Nota de YM: ¿Yuusuke responsable? O_o)  
  
- Esto... Yuusuke...  
  
- ¿Mmm?  
  
- Ahora no puedo ir con vosotros... tengo una prueba muy importante...  
  
- ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Ésta es la semana de exámenes finales del instituto Meijo, ¿no?  
  
- Así es... todos los alumnos llevan meses preparándose para estas pruebas... y yo no soy la excepción... hasta creo que mi youki se ha resentido...  
  
- Eso es cierto, puedo notar tu energía un poco diferente...  
  
- ¿Por qué no se adelantan? Prueben a buscar información con el aparato que les dio Botan, y cuando ella vuelva en unas horas nos vemos en mi casa, ¿OK?  
  
- Como tú digas...  
  
- Ahora, con permiso, me vuelvo a clase, o Shuuichi Minamino tendrá su primer retraso en clase de matemáticas...  
  
Con el consentimiento de sus compañeros Kurama se levantó y después de pagar, se dirigió hacia su escuela. Al salir unas compañeras de clase se le acercaron y comenzó una conversación sobre los exámenes a la que Shuuichi solo respondía sin realmente pensar lo que decía, toda su concentración se había esfumado y tan solo quedaba en su mente la sensación de un inminente encuentro con su amado Jaganshi... realmente le fue difícil concentrarse en los exámenes que le quedaban, aunque sentía desaparecer todo el desánimo y el cansancio que arrastraba desde hacía algunos días, y su youki volvía a irradiar esa sensación tranquilizadora y esos colores brillantes que lo caracterizaban...   
  
Realmente deseaba tanto verle...   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hola ^^ Perdon por el retaso!!! Es que se me fue mi beta de vacaciones ^^UUU y soy de aquellas personas que no sabe publicar sin que me lo haya revisado mi beta (Un petunet des d'aqui wapisima)... Ahora comenzaré a publicar más seguido ^_^ (Espero que sea una buena noticia u_u) aunque en mi page siempre publico antes... Bueno, gracias por sus review, y sobretodo gracias por leerlo ^__^ 


	4. Ame to kai, Hajime!

Four: Ame to kai, Hajime!  
  
– ¿Entonces vienes? –Kurama estaba parado frente a un árbol del parque Yamashita, una brisa helada le revolvía los cabellos, que intentaba inútilmente apartar de su cara.  
  
- Hn. Son órdenes ¿no?  
  
- Bueno, en realidad no… pero necesitamos tu ayuda… ¿por que no le echas al menos un vistazo?  
  
- Como quieras Youko… -Kurama no pudo evitar sonreír, realmente conseguir la ayuda (y presencia, dicho sea de paso) le estaba resultando más fácil de lo que imaginaba.  
  
De pronto el aire incrementó la velocidad, y se volvió más húmedo.   
  
- Parece que va a llover. Démonos prisa.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
- Ah, dozo, pasen… Ah Urameshi-kun, cuanto tiempo. ¿Usted debe de ser Kuwabara-kun, ne? ¿Y esta muchacha? ¿Botan? Ah, ¡hajimemashite Botan-san! Me alegra conocerles, Shu-chan ha salido, pero debe de estar al llegar, pueden esperarle en su habitación. ¿Desean un poco de té? Es arriba a la derecha, la última puerta, ahora les subiré unas pastas.  
  
La dulce Shiori los condujo con indicaciones hasta la habitación de Shuuichi, mientras se hacía cargo de los paraguas y los abrigos.  
  
No pasó ni un minuto cuando oyeron la puerta de la calle, la voz de Kurama y sus pasos en dirección a la habitación.  
  
- ¡Hola! Me alegro de que ya estéis aquí.  
  
Si Kurama ya era elegante normalmente, vestía realmente lindo aquella tarde, unos jeans negros, prietos y una camisa, que era de lo poco que se había mantenido seco gracias a la chaqueta, y el cinturón y los zapatos de azul marino. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la expresión que tenía… sus ojos destellaban cientos de emociones, sus facciones dulcificadas, la sonrisa incontenible...  
  
- ¡Ah Kurama! Hemos descubierto una cosa importante, verás…  
  
- Espera Yuusuke, un momento… -Kurama caminó hasta el otro extremo del cuarto y abrió la ventana, una sombra entró en la habitación.  
  
- Vaya así que le has encontrado… - Dijo fastidiado Kuwabara.  
  
- Hn… Kuwabara no bakayaro mo?*  
  
- Nan da toooo? –Kuwabara estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra el recién llegado, pero una mano de Yuusuke le contuvo, y por su parte Kurama hizo que Hiei se sentara con ellos en la pequeña mesa de cristal.  
  
Yuusuke explicó que habían encontrado la señal de las armas bastante cerca de las montañas donde se encontraba Genkai, y que en vez de un rastro habían encontrado tres pistas diferentes, alejadas entre si. Dedujeron que se debían de haber repartido las armas, y la conversación se alargó mientras decidían que se dividirían en dos grupos y que cada cual investigaría esto o aquello, y trazaban donde investigar en una mapa, y acabaron bastante tarde, solo interrumpidos por Shiori que les subió té y unas pastas pocos minutos después de que llegaran. Entonces presenciaron una escena que parecía cotidiana; en el mismo momento en que se abrió la puerta Hiei desapareció para reaparecer cuando Shiori dejó la habitación.  
  
Kurama despidió en la puerta a Kuwabara, Yuusuke y Botan, eran cerca de las once de la noche y la lluvia se había convertido en una poderosa tormenta. Cuando volvió a su habitación Hiei aun seguía allí.   
  
- ¿Qué le pasa a tu youki, Kurama?  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
- Si hay algo que no eres es tonto, así que no finjas serlo.  
  
- Hmm - Kurama se sentó se nuevo en la mesa, al lado de Hiei – Llevo algún tiempo sin dormir… y sin comer bien… Esta es una época muy importante para los nigen, ¿sabes? Tengo que esforzarme en sacar buenas notas…  
  
- ¿Te refieres a los exámenes?  
  
- Veo que te acuerdas… Ah… que envidia me dan esos dos… con saltarse algunas clases tienen suficiente… Yo sin embargo tendré que buscar tiempo… - Kurama se quedó algunos momentos pensativo – ¿Te parecería bien ir a echar un vistazo mañana antes de las clases?  
  
- ¿Y quien te dijo que pienso ayudarte?  
  
Hiei se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber dicho aquello, pero no pudo evitarlo, era su propio instinto de protección… la cara de Kurama quedó ensombrecida por la duda, como si hubiese perdido toda su seguridad.  
  
- Hiei… piénsalo bien… sé que no te da igual lo que le pase a este mundo. Al fin y al cabo tu hermana está aquí ¿no?  
  
- Hn. –Aquí le interrumpió una mirada suplicante de Kurama –Está bien Kitsune… -El taciturno youkai abrió la ventana, la lluvia enfrió la habitación –Mañana temprano.  
  
Se disponía a salir, cuando Kurama le cogió una mano -¡No! –No se había podido controlar ese impulso, y ahora Hiei le interrogaba con la mirada. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¡Parecía Yuusuke actuando de esa forma sin pensar! Debía decir algo, pero… que… -¿No pensarás salir con esa lluvia?  
  
-¿Eh? –A Hiei le extrañaba esa actitud, porque pese a decir cosas bastante directas, parecía que el zorro se estaba callando muchas otras.  
  
- ¿Dónde vas a ir en medio de esta tormenta? Anda quédate esta noche…  
  
La mirada del joven era tan suplicante, como si se tratase de vida o muerte, que Hiei solo pudo contestar un "Hn" afirmativo cuando el Youko ya lo había apartado de la ventana, la había cerrado, lo había despojado de su manto negro y sentándolo en la cama, se había puesto a estudiar. Y Hiei solo pudo asentarse contra la pared, abrazando sus rodillas y observar al kitsune mientras le vencía el sueño.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*(Hiei: ¿este imbécil también? // Kuwabara: ¿Que has dichoooo?)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hola ^_^ grácias por las review!!! ocho ya bufff!! Y eso que apenas hay episodios... la verdad es que este episodio 4 es más largo, pero como lo era tanto lo partí po la mitad, y en seguida estará la otra mitad que es el episodio 5... Ahhh ^_______^ Espero poder subirlo antes de marcharme de vacaciones ^_^U Gracias otra vez por las review!!!! 


	5. Shinkai ni kanjou no kinshi, kokuhaku!

Five: Shinkai ni kanjou no kinshi, kokuhaku!  
  
¿Dónde estaba? Mmm, se sentía tan bien tan cálido… ni rastro de pesadillas, ni de rencor, odio o miedo… Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras alzaba la cabeza. Una tenue luz iluminaba el rostro dormido del Youko, apoyado sobre el escritorio, derrotado por el cansancio. Parecía tan feliz, tan lleno de paz… A Hiei le daba la calidez que las damas de Hielo no le habían dado…  
  
Se acercó lentamente hasta él, contemplando aquella divina visión, hipnotizado por ella, mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, sin sentido, sin causa… era tan extraño… le gustaba tanto estar cerca de él… cuando se encontraba lejos lo recordaba tanto, lo necesitaba tanto… Apartó algunos hilos rojos de su cara. Realmente era la única persona en quien confiaba a ciegas, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, su amigo, su mejor amigo, su único amigo… ¿Era por eso que lo precisaba tanto? Se estaba debilitando con todos aquellos sentimientos ningen…  
  
Entonces las dudas volvieron a su cabeza, despertándole de ese sentimiento de calma, recordándole los dolores del pasado. Le daba miedo que la calidez que sentía en ese momento fuera falsa, solo un fugaz deseo de tenerla, de que también él le traicionase. Entonces hizo lo acostumbrado en estos casos en que se sentía tan indefenso, en ese momento en que ansiaba dejar de ser vulnerable para no volver a sufrir... huir. Se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió, no sin antes girarse a contemplar el rostro que le producía todas esas confusas sensaciones, de estar indefenso y protegido, de ser fuerte y débil a la vez... solo para descubrir que el youko estaba despierto y lo miraba tristemente.  
  
-¿A... a donde vas? –dijo una quebrada y dormida voz.  
  
Hiei se sintió realmente conmovido, por aquel rostro suplicante, aquella voz que le preguntaba. Era como si se lo preguntase alguien de su familia, y como si tal estuviese obligado a contestar.  
  
-Hn. Ya no llueve.  
  
-Hiei que no llueva no quiere decir que tengas que marcharte... ¿Tanto te disgusta estar cerca de mí? –Esta última pregunta la había hecho más para si mismo que para el youkai, pero el cansancio de pasar las ultimas cinco horas estudiando no le dejaron controlar bien las palabras.  
  
-¿Eh? Yo no he dicho que me disguste estar cerca de ti. –En este momento Kurama tomó consciencia de cuanto sincero había sido con aquella pregunta, que más bien sonaba a pensamientos ocultos. Aun así, sintió la apremiante necesidad de explicarle lo que sentía al youkai de fuego, pero... ¿le comprendería...? bueno, siempre podía probar lo sentimientos del inocente youkai con frases y preguntas que no le comprometiesen.  
  
-Es como si me temieras, Hiei. –El pelirrojo se acercó a Hiei y se quedó frente a él, cogiéndole del manto negro, lo que hizo que el Jaganshi retrocediese un paso, sin poder soltarse. –Yo no voy a traicionarte nunca.  
  
Hiei no entendía nada. Kurama estaba delante suyo, preocupándose por él, dándole una calidez verdadera... De alguna manera estaba invadiendo su espacio, estaba a punto de verle realmente como era, sin barreras, sin protección. Se había descuidado demasiado, había confiado demasiado en el Youko, ahora sus palabras repercutían en Hiei, se había hecho vulnerable a él. Pero... ¿Por qué no era capaz de huir? Después de todas las veces en que lo habían traicionado, se suponía que debería haber aprendido la lección... Pero había algo en los ojos del youko que le hacían creer en él. Pero... no podía admitirlo, no debía confiar, no iba a ser vulnerable.  
  
-Yo... no puedo creerte Kurama.  
  
-¿Cómo ibas a creer en mi, si ni siquiera me entiendes? –Un susurro del Youko, un lamento pensado en voz baja –Yo no puedo traicionarte Hiei...  
  
-¿Por qué no puedes?  
  
-Ya sé que las palabras no bastan... Pero no sé que hacer para que confíes en mí... Si solo pudiese explicarte, si solo supiese que no me odiarás...  
  
Hiei intentaba mostrarse indiferente a las palabras del zorro, pero por más que intentaba que no le afectasen, en su corazón deseaba confiar, creer, entregarse a las promesas del Youko, de tener por fin a alguien. Pero su cabeza no hacía más que negar a su alma, controlando sus palabras, no dejándole confiar, amar, ser libremente. Pero los sentimientos no se pueden controlar por mucho tiempo, los dos en aquella habitación se esforzaban enormemente por no derrumbarse, y fue Kurama el que primero cedió a su corazón la palabra.  
  
-¿De qué hablas Kitsune? –El Youko encaró a Hiei, mirándolo fijamente, en una expresión dulce y desesperada.  
  
-Ya no puedo ocultártelo más... no espero que me correspondas, pero por favor... no me odies, no me dejes nunca... Yo, Hiei, yo te amo.  
  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, Kurama esperaba que reacción tendría el Jaganshi, pero Hiei no supo reaccionar, no pudo moverse ni decir nada. Kurama temblaba sin remedio, hasta que no lo pudo soportar más, y cayó al piso de rodillas, soltando la capa del medio koorime. Hiei sabía que debía decir algo, fuese lo que fuese, romper todo ese hielo que había congelado sus pensamientos y encendido alguna cosa dentro suyo. Pero, ¿qué?  
  
-¿Daijobuka Kurammmm (¿estas bien, Kurammmm  
  
No pudo decir nada más, porque en el mismo instante en que se le acercó y se inclino para posarle una mano en el hombro, el youko había tirado de él y jalándole hacia si, lo había silenciado con un beso en los labios. Hiei había sido atrapado por los brazos del Youko, y aunque intentaba escapar, era su propio cuerpo el que no le obedecía. Y así permaneció quieto, sorprendido y lleno de miedo, mientras Kurama le abrazaba y profundizaba su beso. El Jaganshi no podía moverse, y involuntariamente cerró sus ojos. No fue hasta segundos después de que el pelirrojo sellara sus palabras besándolo que Hiei reaccionó por la falta de aire y empujó al Youko lejos en un intento de escapar, no de la intrusión en su boca, si no en la de su corazón. Los dos se miraron a los ojos jadeando, sin aliento.  
  
-¿Se... puede... saber... que... haces?  
  
Desde la distancia en que Hiei lo empujó Kurama esperó su sentencia, aún arrodillado, sumiso, pidiéndole una última clemencia.  
  
-Onegai (te lo ruego)... no me odies...  
  
El Youko pensó que seria afortunado si después de todo el Jaganshi no lo partía por la mitad de un mandoble, aunque... quizás prefería eso a que le despreciara, o que le humillara o le ignorase...  
  
Hiei a su vez no era capaz de moverse, ni de pronunciar o siquiera de pensar. La última acción del Youko... Ese beso, ese abrazo, esa calidez... Sus palabras... el pobre Jaganshi estaba empezando a darse cuenta de cuanto las había añorado, de cómo había deseado sentirlas, de cómo había deseado que eso pasase. Realmente estaba hecho un lío. Por una parte deseaba creer en Kurama, aceptar su amor, amarlo... abrazarlo como lo había hecho él antes... por otra, la poca razón que le quedaba le recordaba en que habían quedado todos sus deseos de amar anteriores: la traición.  
  
Como el mitad koorime no se movía, Kurama aprovecho para vaciar toda su alma, para revelar todo aquello que se había guardado tanto tiempo, para liberarse de tanta mentira y disimulo.  
  
-Yo lo sabía hace mucho tiempo Hiei. Ai shiteru... (te amo...) he intentado no amarte, pero creeme, es imposible para mi olvidarte, dejarte de amar o traicionarte... y poco a poco te has convertido en el centro de mi vida... ahora sé que si te alejas de mi o si me odias me moriré... no te estoy pidiendo que me correspondas, solo que ahora no dejes de hablarme, de acompañarme... de que si te parezco estúpido o si sientes tentación de odiarme, olvides todo lo que he dicho hasta ahora...  
  
¿Olvidarlo? ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Estas últimas palabras habían hecho que Hiei sintiese por vez primera el calor de amor, la calidez, el bienestar que podía obtener solo en brazos del Youko. Oh, realmente deseaba creerle, abrazarle, y estas palabras le habían arrancado del pensamiento, de los recuerdos, de los malos momentos. ¿Cómo podía el pelirrojo proporcionarle tal paz? ¿Sería que sin querer también él había empezado amarlo? Ahora, alejado de los recuerdos, el Jaganshi actuaba con el corazón.  
  
Caminó hasta el kitsune, que se hallaba aun arrodillado en el suelo, esperando el peor de sus momentos, y le abrazó dulcemente, inocentemente, tiernamente, temblando, esperando una burla, una traición.  
  
-Yo tengo miedo, Kurama.  
  
El Youko no pudo soportar la emoción de ser correspondido con los ojos abiertos, los cerró fuertemente mientras rodeaba a su niño prohibido en un protector abrazo. Jamás lo hubiese pensado... Hiei así, tan vulnerable, dependiendo solo de él... Sólo podía pensar en que no deseaba despertarse si aquello era un sueño, pero no, no lo era, Hiei era real, ahora sin miedo podía tocarlo, estrecharlo, besarlo... Kurama separó un poco sus cuerpos para posicionarse de forma que pudiese ver la cara del Jaganshi.  
  
-Ai shiteru... ya no temas más... ya no estás solo... y ya no lo estarás más, nunca más...  
  
Y besó a Hiei tiernamente, un roce de labios casual que se incrementó poco a poco.   
  
- Nunca dejaste que te besaran, ¿verdad? – Hiei lo miró, una expresión indescifrable en su rostro – Gracias…  
  
Kurama siguió besándolo cada vez más intensamente, llegando más profundo, saboreando la saliva del youkai de fuego, deseando cada vez más aquel cuerpo, acariciando su espalda por encima de la tela. Aumentó la presión sobre el cuerpo de Hiei hasta que le hizo caer, suavemente, de espaldas contra el suelo, y lo apresó con su propio cuerpo, mientras el pobre youkai intentaba recuperar algo de aire. Se quedaron rostro frente rostro, mirándose, jadeando después de haber perdido la respiración. Kurama volvió a besarle, bajando esta vez por el cuello, el pecho, besando, lamiendo, despojándole de toda tela que encontraba entre caricias.  
  
-¿Era... esto lo que... pretendías... con todas aquellas... palabras?  
  
El youko alzó la cabeza en una sorprendida expresión al oír las palabras del youkai.   
  
-¿Qué...?   
  
-He oído mucho de youkos... hay quien dice que harían lo que fuese por sexo… pero no pensé que tú…  
  
-¿Hiei de que hablas? Todo lo que dije antes es cierto, Ai shiteru.  
  
-¿Por qué habría de creerte? –Hiei se incorporó a medias, pero el youko lo retuvo en un apretado abrazo.   
  
-No tienes que creerlo, tienes que saberlo. ¿Qué te dice tu corazón?  
  
-Hn –El medio koorime evitó encararlo por la evidencia de sus palabras. Todo cuanto el youko decía tenia un sentido cierto dentro de él, no sabía por que, pero lo que decía el zorro era verdad, de alguna manera sabía que era cierto, solo que se sentía indefenso y vulnerable y estaba intentando protegerse.  
  
Kurama se acurrucó contra su pecho, sintiendo el calor de ese cuerpo que tanto había añorado y que tanto se había negado, incapaz de dejarlo ir ahora, temiendo que se desvaneciese como un sueño... hasta que minutos después los despertaron los rayos del sol. Entonces tuvo que dejarlo ir, maldiciendo la misión que le llevaba hasta el bosque de Makeru y maldiciendo los exámenes, que le dejaban tan poco tiempo… suerte que era el último día…   
  
Luego tendría todo el tiempo de los tres mundos…  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hola!!!!!! ^o^ Asiass a todos los que leen este fic!!! Y a todos los que me han dejado review!!! ^___^ estoy muy felisss de que os guste!!! Aquí teneis el episodio 5!! Jajaja!! Ya sabeis que pasó en la habitación!!! Al final no hicieron nada XDD solo que Kurama dio un paso adelante!! Ufff como que a veces me angustio con el fic, sobretodo de aquí a unos episodios, que dan ganas de decirle "pero quieres no decir ya más tonterias?!!" Jajaja y eso que escribo yo!! Pero mejor no adelanto acontecimientos...  
  
Ahora hablando en serio, tengo un problemilla... si esto sigue así llegaré a un episodio en que sube el rating mucho (¿se entiende lo que quiero decir? #^_^#) y no se si estará bien que lo ponga aquí... ¿que decís?  
  
Buenoo asias por todoo!! ^^ Besos a todos los que me leen, Arigatou Gozaimasuuu!!! 


	6. Koi no tameshi Shinrai

Six: Koi no tameshi; Shinrai  
  
______________________  
  
Aún faltaban algunas horas para el inicio de las clases cuando llegaron a Aokigahara. Caminaban de lado, sin tocarse, sumidos en un silencio que, como de costumbre, solo Kurama quebraba para comentar sus suposiciones.  
  
Una vez en el bosque el Youko extendió su ki para captar cualquier energía extraña y recoger información de la abundante vegetación que había allí. Hiei estaba seguro de que ese era un sistema incluso mejor que el radar del Yuusuke, y en pocos segundos estaban corriendo por casi inutilizables caminos abandonados, detrás de una extraña energía que intentaba en vano alejarse de ellos.  
  
Por un momento, cuando estaban alcanzando la fuente del ki, desapareció y una gran hondonada de energía se dirigió hacia ellos a una velocidad increíble, que esquivaron por poquísimo; Kurama recibió una seria herida en su brazo y mano derechos. Por suerte dejó al descubierto al enemigo y Hiei se lanzó contra él, su siempre indiferente expresión convertida en una mueca de ira.  
  
Kurama se cogió el brazo con la otra mano a la altura de la muñeca. Tenía que ayudar a su compañero de algún modo, pero le iba a ser muy difícil manejar bien el rosewhip, podría herir a Hiei… y su youki estaba al límite; después de los últimos combates, del esfuerzo de los exámenes, de la ausencia prolongada del koorime… para que negarlo, mientras había estado fuera no se había cuidado nada, no había podido dormir, ni comer… y además acababa de usarlo para   
  
- ¡CUIDADOO!   
  
Hiei lo había avisado justo a tiempo de un ataque por la espalda. Si seguía así iba a ser una carga más que una ayuda… Con un poco del ki que le quedaba transformó una pequeña planta en una espada, que colocó en su mano izquierda, y se lanzó hacia los ataques, en una nueva embestida que consiguió herir a su enemigo.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Si ya le era difícil mantenerse ileso de los ataques del youkai de fuego, contra los dos no tenía nada que hacer, y era plenamente consciente, y si no lo fuese, la herida que tenia cerca del estómago se lo podía demostrar. Lo mejor era acabar con ellos de uno en uno… su única oportunidad estaba en usar "aquello", en el momento adecuado…  
  
Kurama dio un paso adelante, sabía que tramaba algo, y era mejor atacar prudentemente, y antes de que lo hiciese él… Se dispuso a saltar, si tenia algo pensado era mejor no darle la oportunidad a Hiei de probar cualquiera que fuese la técnica del extraño… Pero justo un segundo antes notó la silueta del Jaganshi pasar como una flecha por su lado:  
  
- Jaaouuuu Ensaaatsuu…  
  
-¡Hiei! ¡No!  
  
-¡Ahoraaa!  
  
ZUOOM  
  
Hiei cayó al suelo, la poderosa luz que había irradiado un extraño objeto que su contrincante sostenía lo había alcanzado de pleno. El Youko se arrodilló a su lado, mientras unas espinosas enredaderas se cernían entorno al youkai de cabello azul. Hiei comenzó a jadear, pequeños sonidos salían de su garganta, y apartó a Kurama de un empujón. Dio algunos pasos zigzagueantes, y cayó de rodillas, mientras lo envolvía una luz violeta y se transformaba en Majin Hiei.   
  
Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Kurama fue golpeado por el peli-azul, que se había soltado fácilmente de las enredaderas sin mucho youki. Impactó contra un árbol, y cayó al suelo, mientras una sustancia parecida a una telaraña lo levantaba por el cuello y los brazos. Casi ni podía moverse, su ki estaba en mínimos, y su vista comenzaba a nublarse por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido por la herida de su mano. Vio una silueta que se le acercaba, con algo brillante en la mano.  
  
- ¿Hi… Hiei?  
  
- Te… mataré… -Colocó su katana contra el cuello del Youko.  
  
- ¡Hiei! ¿Qué estás…?  
  
- ¡No te esfuerces! ¡Ahora me obedece!  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿Que quieres decir?  
  
- ¡Gracias a esta arma puedo dominar la voluntad de cualquier persona que es alcanzada por sus rayos!  
  
- ¿Lo estás controlando? ¡No puedes hacer eso!  
  
- ¿Quieres comprobarlo? ¡Mátale!  
  
Hiei apretó su arma contra el cuello de Kurama, un finísimo hilo de sangre recorrió su piel.  
  
- ¡Venga! ¡Mátale! –Hiei seguía inmóvil, mirando los ojos impasibles de Kurama -¿Un motivo? ¿Quieres un motivo? ¡Él te traicionó, recuerda!  
  
Era evidente para Kurama que el youkai había establecido comunicación telepática con el koorime. ¿Pero como iba a hacerlo para romper ese trance? No estaba en una situación muy adecuada…  
  
Las imágenes de su primera lucha contra Yuusuke aparecieron en la cabeza del Jaganshi, revivía aquel momento; como Kurama se puso de parte del Tantei, como ayudó al detective a ganar la pelea… Realmente Kurama era un traidor, merecía la muerte, los traidores merecían morir, iba a matarle, a matarle… Hiei empuñó bien la espada, la dirigió contra Kurama, sería una sola estocada, firme, segura, miró por última vez aquellos ojos, aquella sonrisa…   
  
¿Sonrisa? El Jaganshi paró en seco. Esa sonrisa…  
  
- ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?   
  
- Es que he pensado que si alguna vez tuviese que morir me gustaría que fuera así…  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
-¡¿Qué más da si se ríe o si llora?! ¡Cárgatelo! –El youkai comenzaba a impacientarse.  
  
-Pensé que había quedado claro… Anoche te dije, ¿recuerdas? Ai shite iru Hiei…  
  
- - - - - -   
  
"Traición"  
  
  
  
"Yo no voy a traicionarte nunca"   
  
"Solo eres un juguete para él"   
  
"Ya no estas solo… y ya no lo estarás más, nunca más…"   
  
"Merece la muerte"  
  
"Onegai… no me odies…"  
  
"Mátale"  
  
"Yo, Hiei, yo te amo"  
  
Hiei seguía empuñando la espada contra Kurama, su mente debatiéndose entre las órdenes y los sentimientos, los recuerdos de aquella noche pasando una y otra vez ante sus ojos, y… la sonrisa de Kurama…aquella mirada…  
  
"Ai shite iru"  
  
Hiei reaccionó al instante, en milésimas de segundo el youkai peli-azul estaba en el suelo, sangrando abundantemente, sin darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, con la ligera impresión de haber visto girarse a Hiei, para luego sentir solo el dolor de las heridas.  
  
Miró el objeto en su mano, ahora roto en mil pedazos… ¿se habría quebrado al caer al suelo? Más bien parecía haber estallado… ¿Como podía ser? ¿Estaban defectuosas las armas del Reikai?   
  
Intentó incorporarse, pero lo único que vio fue al Jaganshi, parado frente a él, con una expresión de cólera en el rostro, de nuevo de color carne. Aquella expresión… ¡Ah! ¿Podría ser que fuese su voluntad la que rompió…?   
  
-¿Cómo lo has hecho?  
  
-Para mí sus palabras tienen más fuerza que todo tu control. Yo no voy a perdonarte lo que has hecho…-Se acercó amenazadoramente a su presa.  
  
-¿Tanto confías en él?  
  
Esta última pregunta hizo dudar al Jaganshi, ¿realmente confiaba en Kurama? ¿De veras el Youko le amaba? El youkai tocaba su tan preciado punto débil. Recordaba tan bien aquellas palabras, los ojos de Kurama, aquel beso, aquellas palabras, aquella calidez, aquel amor... amor...  
  
El Youkai saltó hacia delante aprovechando su momentánea indecisión, intentando alcanzarle con una escondida arma, pero Hiei consiguió esquivarlo y atravesarlo, proporcionándole una muerte instantánea.  
  
El semi-koorime volvió la vista, mientras las telarañas que sostenían a Kurama desaparecían y éste caía al suelo de rodillas. Corrió hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado.  
  
-¿Cómo estás?  
  
-Hiei… -lo que menos importaba ahora era su estado físico, había algo que necesitaba saber, algo tan importante… -Hiei… ¿Confías en mí?  
  
El Jaganshi se quedó parado… ¿que se supone que debía contestar a eso? ¿No lo había dejado claro? ¿Qué significaba esa pregunta? Miró al Youko, realmente esperaba una respuesta… y no era un buen momento para meter la pata con su mal carácter… había algo más en juego que su orgullo ahora… algo más importante que cualquier otra cosa… algo que nunca había sentido…  
  
-Sí… Confío en ti… -Rodeó al zorro con sus brazos, ocultando la cara en su pelo –Kurama… A… Ai shite iru mo…*  
  
Estas palabras que durante toda la vida habian sido para el mitad koorime inpronunciables, eran ahora una necesidad para él, necesitaba confesarlo también, derrumbar la última barrera que él mismo le impuso a su corazón.  
  
El kitsune se abrazó con más fuerza a su youkai.  
  
-Arigatou Gozaimasu... Arigatou... Ai shite'ru... –Kurama repitió estas palabras mientras se besaban.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
* Yo también te quiero...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Uooolaaa ^o^!! Soy Youko Minamino, y estoy de vuelta para atormentarles con mis paranoyas XDDD!!! Jajaja, ahora en serio, es que este episodio ha sido mi tormento durante los últimos tiempos en que he estado desaparecida u.u No sabía como hacerlo... tengo como unas ocho versiones diferentes (hasta una en q se caian por una barranco y todo O.O) y todas me quedaban xaxisimas (cursísimas) y como estos dias estoy malita y no voy al cole, pues me estuve dedicando a acabar el capitulillo...  
  
Ya se que ha quedado mal, pero los otros aun estaban peor, y si sigo así no voy a acabar nunca... así q perdon por este episodio, que el siguiente será mejor (espero), y creo que ha cumplido su objetivo: poner a prueba a Hiei! -- q lindisimo es!  
  
Y cambiando de tema (despues de tantisimo tiempo tengo cosas q decir): Muchísimas gracias por las review!!! De todo corazón!! (Buhhhhh ToT me emociono) Domo Arigatou Gozaimasuu!!!   
  
Por cierto... se han puesto "de moda" los fics en que la propia chica que escribe va al "ningenkai" o makai a conocer a su personaje favorito... Es una chulada!!! Yo tmb quiero conocerles!! Que alguien me meta en la maleta XDDD  
  
Pero yo no puedo escribir un fic así, sería aburridisimo:  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Youko Minamino wa makai he iku   
  
[Youko Minamino va al Makai]  
  
Kurama: ¿Cómo puede ser? Una humana aquí... O_o  
  
Hiei: Hn... los estupidos de los humanos encuentran pasos por casualidad... U_U  
  
YM: *o*  
  
Kurama: Pensé que ahora que te encargabas tú había más seguridad... o_¬  
  
Hiei: No puedo controlar a millones de ningen bobos que no hacen más que perderse... o  
  
YM: *o*  
  
Kurama: Bueno. será mejor que la devolvamos a su mundo. ^_^U  
  
Hiei: No hay prisa... No tengo ganas ahora... ¬.¬  
  
YM: *o*  
  
Kurama: Es que me está empezando a ensuciar la chaqueta con tantas babaaaas .  
  
Hiei: ...  
  
YM: *o* (trance perpetuo)  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
¿Ven? Si es que soy una desastre XDDDD  
  
Bueno, despues de tanta tonteria, mejor les dejo ya XD Besos a todos los que me leen!!! ^x^ Arigatouu  
  
PD. Está decidido pues: Habrá Lemon ^o^ 


End file.
